


My Little Antichrist

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [29]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Hugs, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: The first time Warlock Dowling hugged Nanny Ashtoreth, he was a toddler.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: Hugtober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	My Little Antichrist

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something with Warlock and Nanny Ashtoreth all month, and I realized it's getting towards now or never. So I did this.

The first time Warlock Dowling hugged Nanny Ashtoreth, he was a toddler, careening around his room until he grabbed her leg and squeezed. She was so surprised she nearly dropped the toy she was putting away. 

After a few seconds he let go and returned to careening. Nanny stood and watched him, toy forgotten in her hands.

Small children, Nanny found, apparently like to hug their caregivers. As Warlock grew older, he would dip by and throw his arms around her waist before running back off to continue whatever he was doing. It was oddly nice, and she found herself looking forward to those small gestures of affection. 

She hadn’t expected the Antichrist to be so...nice. She wasn’t sure whether to be concerned or pleased. 

As Warlock grew older still, he started to withdraw. Nanny supposed that this was his underlying nature showing through, and was, perforce, proud of him.

She couldn’t quite admit that she missed the hugs. 

The last time Warlock Dowling hugged Nanny Ashtoreth, she was leaving. He wrapped his arms around her torso — he was taller now, and older — and held on, tightly, for a long moment. 

Hesitantly, she put her hands on his back and returned the hug.

Later, after the real Antichrist had chosen not to end the world, and an angel and a demon had not died at the hands of their bosses, the demon reached over and, in the style of the child he remembered, hugged the angel.

Nanny Ashtoreth taught Warlock Dowling many things. But Warlock, without even trying, taught her a thing or two in return.


End file.
